


the most beautiful, bitter fruit

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of very short snaco fics. Gen and slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These were mostly written for prompts years ago. I came across them today and decided to put them on here, just in case anyone was interested. Title comes from a La Dispute song.

“Sev’rus!” Draco came running towards him at full speed.

Severus smirked when he took in the boys outfit, picking him up easily from the ground and placing him on his hip. “Draco.”

“Do you like what I’m wearing?”

Brushing white blonde hair away from the boy’s eyes, Severus laughed, “It’s wonderful.” The smile Draco gave him was ridiculously adorable. “But, why don’t your socks match?”

“I think he’s been spending too much time with Dobby.” Severus heard Lucius say, earning him a smack from his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “He really loves you, you know.”

“How are things with Draco?”

“It seems that my help is unwanted.”

“It is needed, however, and he knows that,” Narcissa sighed. Severus noted the dark circles under her eyes, an increase in the lines that framed her face. “Severus, promise you wi-“

“I made an unbreakable vow,” he paused. “You of all people, Narcissa, should know what I would do for that boy.”

Narcissa was silent for a moment, as if she were contemplating something. “He really loves you, you know.”

Severus brought his wine glass up to his lips and took a long sip. He didn’t say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I cannot kiss you, but I want to.”

They were now hiding in an abandoned home, located somewhere in Wales. Severus wouldn’t tell him exactly where, and Draco hadn’t really asked. He was too caught up on what had nearly happened the night after they had fled Hogwarts. They had been so close, breathing the same air, so close to kissing.

Draco had been so hopeful, he should have known.

_“I cannot kiss you, but I want to.”_

Those whispered words had hurt more than they should have.

It hadn’t been mentioned since.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Think of it as a challenge to prove me wrong?”

“I’m a good lover, you know.”

“Draco—“

“It’d feel great for you, so tigh—“

“ _Draco—“_

“Seriously, you’d love it.”

“I doubt that.”

“We could always try.”

“No.”

“Think of it as a challenge to prove me wrong?”

Silence.

Draco smirked, “Come on, _sir,_ you know you want to.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Mine."

Draco liked it when Severus called him his. No, he absolutely loved it. He didn’t know what it was about the word mine that got to him.  A warm feeling would swell throughout his chest every time Severus would say it to him – a small reminder that he wasn’t going to get thrown aside.

He turned in his position on the bed, lifting his head to place a soft kiss against Severus’ neck.

“I told you so.”

“Brat.”

“That insult gets old, you know.”

“Insufferable brat.”

“Your insufferable brat?”

A sigh, “Yes, mine.”

“Good.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Are you speaking Russian, or am I really that drunk?”

Throughout the various weeks Draco had spent in hiding with Severus, he had learnt many things about the older man.

For example, Snape could cook exceptionally well, he had a fondness for muggle literature, and he was ridiculously good in bed. He also had a tendency to speak to himself in languages other than English. And although he wouldn’t admit it, Draco found it rather sexy.

Today they had found an old bottle of whiskey, and Severus hadn’t hesitated in opening it. A little alcohol would do them both some good.

Except a little had turned into a lot, and now Draco was extremely drunk and draped over a small couch, watching his lover pace back and forth. He’d been at it for hours, muttering under his breath, not loud enough for Draco to hear.

He was rather startled when Snape stopped pacing and fell to his knees in front of Draco, grabbing the boy face and kissing him roughly. Draco smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth willingly for the older man. When they pulled back Draco was breathing hard and Severus was muttering something again.

“Are you speaking Russian, or am I really that drunk?”

Severus smirked and kissed the boy again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: snaco right before the war.

“It’s really happening, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“One of them will die tonight?”

“Yes.”

A heavy silence filled the room, only broken when Severus opened his mouth to utter: “You don’t have to fight, Draco.”

“If you’ve got my back, I think I can manage.”

Severus lent down and kissed the young man, for what could have possibly been the last time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Draco sees Severus' body.

_That stupid fucking snake._

Potter had let him see the body, and now Draco couldn’t breathe properly, his chest heaving in erratic puffs as his throat contracted. There was an overwhelming sense of panic curling through his body, and Draco had to bite his lip to stop from crying.

There was blood everywhere. All he could see was red.

_Red._

Falling to his knees, Draco couldn’t fight the thought of Severus commenting on how _bloody Gryffindor_ the situation was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You’re supposed to be dead.”

When Potter had wrote to say he would be visiting, Draco had sighed and nearly thrown the letter away. Potter seemed to believe that just because the entire Malfoy family was out of Azkaban on his word that they owed him something.

_Honestly._

If his mother hadn’t have lied to the Dark Lord, the bastard wouldn’t even be alive.

But the letter went on to say that Potter had a surprise for him, and now Draco was curious. So when one of the house elves came to say that Harry was waiting in the foyer Draco had immediately made his way down.

And then nearly stopped breathing at the sight that greeted him. 

“He’s been awake for a few days now, hasn’t stopped complaining or asking to leave.” Potter announced happily, “We decided it best to put everyone out of their misery.”

“We asked where he wanted to go and he said here,” that had come from Lupin, who was standing next to Sirius Black. Potter never came alone; his minions probably thought he’d die.

Draco didn’t respond to either of them, instead staring at the fourth figure. “You’re supposed to be dead.”

Severus smirked, “Wonderful to see you, too, Mr Malfoy.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: something about the Harry/Ron visiting after the war and hating people. I forget.

“Draco! Get down here now.”

He pretended not to hear his mother. The house was that big it was a surprise he had in the first place.

“Now, Draco!”

He was pushing it, he knew, but he _really_ did not want to deal with the people downstairs.

“ _Draco!”_

He sighed, rolling off of his spot on the lounge and making his way to the dining hall where everyone was. His mother’s wrath probably wasn’t worth hiding.

He entered the room, far too many pairs of eyes looking at him for his liking, and smiled tightly at his parents “You called?”

“We know you hate people—“

“I don’t _hate_ people, I just feel better when they aren’t around.”

“—But you ought to say hello to our new _guests.”_

Draco’s eyes scanned the group of people at the other end of the table. The amount of red hair present was frankly alarming.

At least they were better than the last set.

“ _Hello,”_ he said, a forced smile on his face. He turned to leave, and made it less than two steps before each of his wrists were grabbed; one by his father, and one by Severus.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Lucius said, tugging him into a chair between him and Severus.

“If we have to suffer, so do you.”

Draco glared at his the other man, but stayed in his place.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Draco and Severus "getting it on" while there's a dinner party

They were risking it, Draco knew. The new house guests were increasingly suspicious of the amount of time he spent in Severus’ company. It wasn’t his fault if he couldn’t help but get aroused at the movement of Severus’ mouth and hands during dinner, the hint of a tongue every now and then.

It was Severus’ fault, really. The bastard knew the effect he had on him.

“We shouldn’t be doing this where people can see, Draco.”

“Mmhm,” the boy replied, hands making their way under Severus’ robes. “It’s exciting though.”

“I’ve told you not to.”

Draco smiled up at the taller man, “Yes, and you can count on me to misbehave.”

Severus shook his head, but Draco could see the hint of a smile.

“Fuck me, Severus, _please_?”

He wasn’t going to argue, not when Draco asked so nicely.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kittens.

“Draco, wake up.”

“Mmmmhm,” Draco hummed, squirming against the bed sheets and wrapping the blanket around him.

“Draco.”

“’M comfy.”

“I have something for you.”

Eyes still shut, Draco turned his face towards the sound of Severus’ voice. “If it’s not a kiss, it can wait.”

He heard Severus chuckle, followed by the sound of the sheets rustling as he knelt on the bed. Draco lifted his head up hopefully, and was rewarded with the press of warm lips against his.

“You got your kiss, now please wake up.”

Draco shook his head against his pillow and reached out for Severus, one hand tangling in the other man’s shirt, “Come back to bed. I want cuddles.”

Instead of complying, Severus removed Draco’s hand, ignoring the whine from the boy, and left the room. He came back a few moments later, and Draco heard his footsteps reach the bed.

He then heard a soft _meow,_ and felt the weight and warmth of a soft kitten against his chest. His eyes sprung open, his bod lifting into a sitting position as he looked down at the small animal.

“Happy birthday, you insufferable brat.”


End file.
